


Through the Barricades

by harmleikur



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: And stalker, Depression, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Dick, Erik's A+ Parenting, Eventual Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Love Never Dies spoilers, Past Domestic Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, but with a soft spot in his black heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmleikur/pseuds/harmleikur
Summary: Fatherhood and heavy conscience will lead Erik to madness. Depressed Meg and rebellious Gustave does not help. Failing as a father, friend and boss isn't something that he's used to (not that he's used to any fo these roles)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story I wrote for my new language classes. (Ah, university education, how I hate you). English is not my first language and this work is a fruitless attempt from my side to try and understand the english language structure (which is very different from my own). I thought that writing a ff about my beloved character is the best way to do this.
> 
> Sorry for so short first chapter.
> 
> I do not own Phantom, nor the Phantasma. Anything. Trully..

     The last month was hard, so very hard for poor Erik. The longer Christine was in New York, the more I feelt how some evil creature was filling my guts. Phantom tried to get to the surface and stupid Erik allowed him to do this.

     I tried to take control of my behavior, but it was tougher than I thought. The mere sign of Roul meant that I willingly gave up to the old habits, hoping to make havoc and release every bit of anger that had been in my soul for ten long years. I forced on Christine a promise to sing my song, offering her a large sum, much larger than the previous one, and when she agreed there was nothing then that to find her pompous husband and offer him a bet. The wager, I have to admit, was not fair. From the beginning I knew about the results, although a lot could happen, a sudden accident or such.. In the end, Christine hadn't disappointed me. She went to the scene and once again reminded me why I loved her so much. I longed for her angelic voice, so deep in the emotions and experiences.

     I longed for her and realized how cruelly I treated her in the past. This thought only for a moments took root in my mind, because at the very end of the song when I saw how she comes almost to the very edge of the stage and pulls the highest note, with grace and beauty of the swan, everything so far related to my inner transformations flew out off the window, leaving only feeling of mad, deep love and Phantom lurking about my mind.

     Yet again I felt into my own trap that was my mind. Next events of the evening were as horrid as they could be. More horrible that my ghastly face and disgusting existence put together, and every inch of my body was screaming from the loss that I had endured right there. In one moment I was holding my hands up before Meg and in the second the same arms were around my dying Christine. I don't really remember what happend next, only I remember a kiss and some soft words. Somewhere in the background, Raoul was asking the child, no.. My son, Gustave was his name. Raoul was asking him to make a choice. To go with him, or stay with me, the monster and, well.. his real father. I didn't bother to listen closely. As hard as it was, I gave Christine's body up to Raoul and backed away trying hard not to cry more and moved to the end of the rusty platform. Hiding my hideous face in my arms I let myself express the full length of my feeling only to feel, after a couple of uncontrollable sobs, small hand on my arm.

     I regained my composure as much as I could and turned my head to face Gustave, standing there in front of me. He had not spoken a word, just looked like a beaten dog, while I again lost my scraps of dignity and chocked broken sob after sob, neither feeling or being capable of any conversation. After, what felt like ages, I let him go back with Mr. Gangle, while Raoul and myself took care of Christine's body and the police. Meg was arrested for now, and as much as I knew that wasn't entirely her fault, I couldn't bring myself to even think of forgiveness for her for what she has done to us.


End file.
